buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Samhain
Name: Samhain Status: Banished to Hell Species: Demon Residence: Hell Occupation: Origin of Halloween Affiliation: Hell History For millenia, Samhain was worshipped as a deity -- primarily by the ancient Celts. His power grew strongest on Halloween -- a time when the veil between worlds was at its weakest. As such, fearful monsters typically hid on that night and his worshippers kept their children inside, wearing masks to hide them from the demon. Carved pumpkins were placed outside as homage to Samhain, and sweets were left to appease him. Eventually, Samhain was exorcised and banished to Hell, where he would be trapped. He managed to return to Earth on multiple occasions -- facing the Slayer named Erin Randall twice and ultimately killing her before being banished again. This time, the banishment was so strong that Samhain would not be capable of returning to Earth for centuries. In 2008, however, 500 years had passed and Samhain was summoned by three blood sacrifices committed by the powerful witches Tracy Davis and Don Harding. Samhain possessed the dead body of Don and immediately killed Tracy. Samhain went on a rampage, releasing a horde of murderous ghosts and zombies. Dean Winchester fought this horde, while Sam Winchester fought Samhain himself. Eventually, Samhain was defeated and banished to Hell once more. Unbeknownst to Sam and Dean, Samhain's rising was one of the 66 Seals that needed to be broken to free Lucifer from his Cage. Powers & Abilities Samhain is an incredibly powerful demon with many abilities unique to him. *Immortality - Samhain will only die if killed by outside forces. *Summoning - Samhain can summon any kind of supernatural creature to do his bidding. *White Light - Samhain can emit a powerful and destructive white light, much like angels. *Possession - Samhain can only adopt a physical form on the Earth if he possesses a corpse. *Invulnerability - Samhain is virtually impervious to harm. He is also immune to iron, a weakness to most demons, and is able to resist the powers of Special Children. *Necromancy - Samhain can raise the dead as ghosts or zombies. *Superhuman Strength - Samhain is physically much stronger than any human. Weaknesses *Exorcism - if exorcised from a host, Samhain is banished to Hell for 600 years. *Partial Blindness - Samhain's vision is blurry, as such he is easily confused and cannot tell the difference between a person in a mask and a genuine monster. *Special Children - while resistant to the powers of Special Children, Samhain is not immune to their abilities and was able to be exorcised by one. *The First Blade - as the First Blade can kill any demon, presumably Samhain would have been susceptible. *The Colt - the Colt could have killed Samhain. *Death and Death's Scythe - Death and his Scythe are able to kill any living being. Appearances Supernatural *It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester Sources Samhain is taken from Supernatural. Category:Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Residents of Hell Category:Minor Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Historical Figures Category:Villains